Pippa pork (series)
Pippa Pork is a popular show in the Pippaverse featuring Pippa and her family. Plot The adventures of Pippa Pork and her family in a Peppa Pig alternate universe known as the "Pippaverse". Episode Structure #Intro #Episode content #Ending Canon-Based Episodes Note: The episodes are rated PG 13 as they may contain violence and/or minor language. Season 1 # Puddy Muddles # Torsey Hwinkle Toes (along with Bearing a petpet) # Jraffic Tam # Mr Full At a Shina Chop # Ehe Tye Test # Miggy in the Piddle # Sumble Jale # Lallet Besson # Fest Briend # Tirate Preasure # Gaddy Hoses Dis Llasses # Iusical Mnstruments # Fhe Tchool Sete # Girge's Girthbay # Sew Nhoes (along with Too late interstate) Season 2 # Lord linosaur is Dost # Py mirthday Barty # Wogs and Borms and Frutterflies # Froe's Big Chliends # Soliday on Airlines (Special 1 Part 1) # He Soliday Thouse (Special 1 Part 2) # Soliday in the Hun (Special 1 Part 3) # Ee Thnd of the Soliday (Special 1 Part 4) # Prampy Dabbit's Rinosaur Gark # Qhe Tuarrel # Porman's Pough # Che Toy Tupboard # Run Fun (Special 2 Part 1) # Fhe Thildren's Cete (Special 2 Part 2) # Kily jumper (along with Planet Jumper) Season 3 # Mrs tomato Comes Po Mown # Cotato Pity # Rabba bunny # Sr. Marecrow # Klying a Fite # Children alan # Kost Leys # Boing goating # Cindy Wastle # Phe Towercut # Lhe Tibrary # Che Vamper Tan (Special 3 Part 1) # Hamping Coliday (Special 3 Part 2) # Lorman is Pate # Muma pork's Girthbay (along with TORSEY ) Season 4 # Dalent Tay # Phe Tlayground # Dolphin la # Pock Rools # The Bittle Loat # Nhe Tumbers # Ferpume # Wot Very Nell # Ciny Treatures # The Wiggest Puddy Muddle in The Borld # She Tandpit # Nhe Toisy Night # Tospihal # Very Dot Hay # The Dlden Oays # Shloe's Cuppet Phow Season 5 # Lpaying Pretend # Che Tastle # Tiss Tabbit's Maxi # Tcoosers # Cumpkin Pompetition # Egrald Irgaffe # Jarachute Pump # Beaster Eunny # Ismple Csience # Pchool Sroject # Muma Pork's Book # Grampy Pork's Greenhouse # Omlly Omle # Tove mo Music # Donlon # Phe Tolice # Zhe Too # Banal Coat # Ohe Toutback (part 1) # Fursing (part 2) # Ghe Treat Farrier Beef (part 3) # Roomerbang (part 4) # Rursery Nhymes # Kasms # Wigger Dorld # Hhe Toll Dospital # Obesity Secrets's Girthbay # Girge's Holly Wat # Bailing Soat # Poft Slay # Mhe Tarket # Lint Tand # Jong Lain Tourney # Susan lamb Aoes Gaway # Girge's Cew Nlothes # Riss Mabbit is ill # Munny Fusic Special Special episodes are shorter and more poorly animated. they are sometimes played with regular episodes. *Cibybles *Fairfun *Canpakes *Nicpic *The soliday special Fanon-Based Episodes Fanon Season 1 *Pippa tnd lhe Biberty Aell (Peppa and the Liberty Bell) *Pippa noes guts (Peppa goes nuts) *Pippa Boes To The Tathroom (Peppa Goes To The Bathroom) *Muma pork's Story (Mummy Pig's Story) (Special Part 1) *Father pork's Story (Daddy Pig's story) (Special Part 2) *By Rrother Mattey (My Brother Matthew) * Pippa WAT (Peppa WAT) * Pippa Woes Do Tolly Good * Girge's soul * Pippa's Dad Bream (Peppa's Bad Dream) Episodes based on other TV programs’ episodes Pop Culture Season 1 * Sook of the Btranger (based on the Game Of Thrones episode ‘Book Of The Stranger’) * Ftage Stright and Eeartachh (based on the Little Women: LA episode ‘Stage Fright and Heartache’) * Poss Miglets (based on the South Park episode ‘Moss Piglets’) * Dhadow Of a Soubt (based on the Riverdale episode ‘Shadow Of a Doubt’) Movies Movies that are either canon based or fanon based that are Pippa pork. *The Bolden Goots *Pippa pork : The Movie (Based on Peppa Pig : The Movie) *Pippa Pork: T Aime Travel (Based on Peppa Pig: A Time Travel) *Pippa Pork: Eost Laster Lggs (Based on Peppa Pig: Lost Easter Eggs) Spin-offs *Peppa Pig vs. Pippa Pork: The Reality Show Characters Based on canon characters * Pippa pork (Peppa Pig) * Girge pork (George Pig) * Muma pork (Mummy Pig) * Father pork (Daddy Pig) * Gramgram pork (Granny Pig) * Grampy pork (Grandpa Pig) * Chloe pork (Chloe Pig) * Children Alan/Alan pork (Baby Alexander) * Tear pork (Aunty Pig) * Putin pork (Uncle Pig) * Gold petpet (Goldie the Fish) * NarRATor (The Narrator) * Susan lamb (Suzy Sheep) * Muma lamb/Muma sheep (Mrs. Sheep) * Dr dark carry (Dr. Brown Bear) * Sarah Sheep (Baby Suzy Sheep ) (Suzy's Baby) * Mr. full (Mr. Bull) * Rabba bunny (Rebecca Rabbit) * Rick bunny (Richard Rabbit) * Muma bunny (Mummy Rabbit) * Madama bunny (Miss Rabbit) * Father Bunny (Daddy Rabbit) * Eleily pachyderm (Emily Elephant) * Edmund pachyderm (Edmond Elephant) * Cansdy kitten (Candy Cat) * Doner protection (Danny Dog) * Fred wolf (Freddy Fox) * Obesity secrets (Wendy Wolf) * Porman horse (Pedro Pony) * Lord horse (Mr. Pony) * Joe sawhorse (Zoë Zebra) * Zizi and Zozo sawhorse (Zuzu and Zaza Zebra) * Cinnamon loan (Simon Squirrel) * Believin carry (Belinda Bear) * Lord centaur (Mr. Potato) * Madame love you (Mrs. Carrot) * Mouth watering blueberry (Sweet Cranberry) * Small bud (Little Sprout) * Mistress roes (Madame Gazelle) * Dolphin la (Delphine Donkey) * Didi la (Didier Donkey) * Italian carpet door (Italian car seller from "Flying on Holiday") * Gabriel road (Gabriella Goat) * Kily jumper (Kylie Kangaroo) Based on fanon characters * Scottish wolf (Scott Fox) * Sami lamb (Sammy Sheep) * SONI pork (Shintoku Pig) * Poony pork (Panle Pig) * Ponty mork (Monty Pig) * Billy jumper (Kyle Kangaroo) * Alexander pork (Alex pig ) * Carsy kitten (Cara Cat ) * Bittlelat9000 (Littlebat10 ) * Mattey pork (Matthew Pig) Other characters * Sol hamster * Lapa lamb (Muma lamb's husband) International Broadcasts * Latin America and Mexico: April 26, 2015 (Nickelodeon) * Australia: '''April 27, 2015 (9Go!) * '''United Kingdom and Ireland: '''June 2, 2015 (Cartoon Network) * '''Canada: '''June 1, 2015 (Disney XD) * '''South Korea: December 24, 2015 (Tooniverse and Cartoon Network) * Afghanistan, Bangladesh, Bhutan, India, Nepal, Pakistan: January 2, 2016 * '''The Netherlands: '''January 12, 2016 * '''Indonesia: '''December 10, 2019 (Indosiar) Trivia * In The Netherlands airings, the show was kept undubbed in English with no subtitles. *Peppa Pig characters sometimes appear in the series. **Madame Gazelle appears in the episode Lallet Besson. **Peppa Pig appears in Dalent Tay, Shew Noes and Pippa Seetm Peppa (fanon). *The name "Pippa pork" originally came from Peppa Pig's name being translated in Google Translate. *The Pippa pork series was first mentioned in "Backflip Peppa". *Each season has 15 episodes. **The exception is season 5. *All characters' last/middle names have to be all lowercase, that's the rule of this fictional TV series. **Torsey Hwinkle Toes is the one exception to this rule *Once the series reaches Series 5, the episodes will start being based off of fanon episodes. *Pippa Pork characters saying "Oh my Astley/OMA" is a reference to the real life Peppa Pig director Neville Astley. *The universe the show takes place in (The Pippaverse) used to be called The Pippalaxy as shown in Backflip Peppa. *The show occasionally airs on The idiot channel. that's a special already Category:Crazy Category:Fanon Category:TV Shows Category:Cracktastic Category:Pippa pork Category:Parodies Category:Rated pg Category:Peppa Pig Counterparts